My Heart Is blue
by monkeerangerfan
Summary: This is a slight AU. It's about this girl named Molly and she realizes that she's falling for Justin, but will she admit it to him and will things go the way she plans? Better summary inside.
1. I've Just Begun To Care

**Title:** My Heart is Blue

**Chapter: **I've Just Begun To Care

**Rating:** PG for some violence, language

**Genre:** romance, sci-fi, a little angst, Alternate Universe

**Ranger:** Justin Stewart

**Pairing:** Justin/OC

**Synopsis:** This first part is based on a dream I had so some of it may not make any sense and added what I thought happened in the parts I forgot to have it run smoothly. I will add anything that would make the story make more sense. I dreamt I was a character I created a long time ago because of Power Rangers. This is a slight AU where the OC, whose name is Molly Johnson, is the first female red ranger. She replaced Tommy Oliver, who is her cousin, during Turbo but she got the powers before "Passing the Torch." Molly has come back to Angel Grove to live and have a break from the people she works with as well as to be with her old friends, but will the old sparks fly with Justin? Or will something happen that she doesn't expect?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Power Rangers. Disney does. I am not making any money from this. I just own the O.C.'s and the plot.

**A/N: **I have the characters have a conversation about Justin's mom on what she was like. Plz tell me what you think of it. There is a trailer for this on YouTube and it's called "You Take Me Home."

--

I've been back in Angel Grove for a while now and everything is going great. I

feel so much more relaxed now that I'm here than when I was with my band mates. I know what you are thinking: how can a place that had monster attacks daily be relaxing? Well actually only one of my band mates was driving me crazy. So I moved to one of the places that I was happiest. I've been hanging out with some of my old friends from here. I see Adam and Tanya. I see T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley but I usually see her when I am visiting Zhane and Andros on KO-35. So I see Ash a bit more than everyone else. The person I am seen with the most while I am in Angel Grove is Justin.

Years ago I became part of group of teenagers who saved the world called the Power Rangers. I had replaced my cousin Tommy Oliver. Tommy passed on his powers to me before the other passed theirs on and I asked him to stay around to help me be the best red ranger I could possibly be. I knew a lot of pressure was set on my shoulders especially since I was the first female red ranger. Everyday I thank everyone involved for giving me this chance of becoming a ranger because I had met Justin Stewart. As you can probably guess I am older than him, but that didn't stop me. He seemed different for a boy his age because he was extremely smart and well he was some what of an orphan which made him grow up faster than most kids. After knowing him for awhile, I fell completely in love with him, but it didn't last long. After we helped the Space Rangers we came back out of retirement and became rangers again: I was the Purple ranger and Justin was the Green ranger. We broke up after Zordon died and I moved on. We are still very close and when I would come to Angel Grove I would visit him before I would visit anybody else.

--

Now that you have a little insight on me let me get back to the story at hand.

--

I am outside on my front porch swing waiting for Justin to come pick me up. I have no idea what we are going to do according to him it's a surprise. Soon I see a small blue SUV that kind of looks like Rocky's old jeep on the outside pull up into the drive way in front of my house. Getting a little lost in my thoughts while waiting for Justin I thought maybe from his time as ranger has influenced his taste in cars: spacious on the inside and at least a little big on the outside. I mean after that would you want anything smaller. I know I would but then again I don't have much say since I am practically driven everywhere now in my very own limo and the fact that when I do drive I have to drive something normal when I want to be driving or shall I say driven around by Lightening Cruiser. I mean he would be just a little bit offended if I said I was driving him.

Eventually coming back to reality and watch Justin shut the door of his SUV. I just stare at him for a moment his dark brown hair no longer than his ears and wearing one of his trademark blue t-shirts (even though he was green for a short time, he always wears blue) with khaki pants. I get up from where I am sitting and slowly walk towards Justin's car. When I get to his car we hug as we say hello. When we let go of each other Justin asks, "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I reply.

Justin opens the door for me and I quickly get in. He shuts the door after I get in. I take a quick look on the inside to see if he's changed anything, but I know he hasn't. Soon he is in the car and we drive away. Trying to get some information out of him I said, "Hey Justin where are we going?"

"Well first I thought we could spare at Dad's dojo. Then sometime later we could go to the new club in town," Justin informed.

"Ah, first you want to get me sweaty. That's okay. But I think you want me drunk, Mr. Stewart," I quipped innocently.

"No I don't think so. I've heard all about your drinking endeavors on KO-35 from Zhane and Andros," Justin added. "I don't think I want you to start a fight just because your drunk and someone pisses you off. I don't want you to go Red Ranger on them. I know your dangerous, I mean you went one on one with Divatox within I think your first month as a ranger."

"She asked for it. Nobody messes with my friends and family who are not rangers," I asserted.

"Well that and your bad temper," he added.

"Yeah, yeah rub it in Justin. Besides you know Zhane and Andros have to watch my alcohol in take when we go clubbing on KO-35," I told him.

"Yeah I heard about that. Plus I don't want the reason a guy pissed you off was because they were getting grabbing and then you end up mad at me because I'm not doing anything to help or if I try to help," he announced.

"Oh how gentlemanly of you Justin," I jested and playfully slap his shoulder.

"Ha-ha very funny Molly."

"I know. I know," I added with a little bow.

Justin just shook his head. I couldn't help but giggle. This is how our days usually go when we are together: the verbal sparring and the occasional laugh. At that moment I lost my breath and it felt like my heart skipped a beat when I was looking at Justin that moment. I realized that I was in love with Justin and knowing how he felt about me: I blushed at the thought but he didn't seem to notice. I just wish that he would and ask me to be his girlfriend again.

--

About an hour later were almost done with sparring as I sent a roundhouse kick in Justin's direction which he blocked better than I thought he would. And before I could stop him he hit me in the shoulder on my left with a punch. Then my stomach with a swift front kick and I fell quickly to the ground. Within a few seconds Justin's hand was in reach so he could help me up.

"What happened there? You just beat me during sparring!" I exclaimed.

"Either I'm getting good or you're getting old," he said handing me a towel to dry off with.

"Whatever!" I stated as I playfully slapped him on the arm. "I think you've been talking to Zhane, because That move you did was a trademark move of his when it comes to sparring with me."

"Ha-ha. Well ya know you always pull the roundhouse kick on people but when someone tries to kick you, you always grab them by the ankle," Justin claimed.

"I know, but its Zhane. He would do that to you if he had the chance. As for everyone else, I'm just messing with them. I don't flip them onto their backs when I do that," I told Justin.

Justin quickly rolled his eyes in response. As I was staring at him I began to notice how great he looked while his shirt was clinging to his sweaty skin. I didn't know that I hadn't noticed until now, but a lot of things had changed since he was twelve. He wasn't that teenage boy that I thought of as my younger brother for the longest time especially after "The Countdown." He started walking towards the front desk and gestured that I follow him. He went behind the desk and opens the water cooler to grab a couple water bottles. He threw the bottle for me to catch. A couple seconds later Mr. Stewart walks out of the office to get a few things from the front desk. While he was there I began to talk to him, "Hey Mr. Stewart. How's everything?"

"Everything's great today, Molly. Thanks for asking," He responded happily. "How was the work out? I hope Justin didn't tire you out this time." He laughed as he said it.

"It was great. So how's the Dojo doing, Mr. Stewart?" I asked wanting to know.

"Oh it's doing great. Wonderful even. The last time a dojo of mine did this well was before Justin's mother died," he stated sadly.

I look at Justin and see the sadness in his eyes. He has never truly gotten over his mother's death. In order to keep the conversation going and meaning it as well I responded, "I'm sure I would have liked her."

"Oh, I'm sure you would have and I'm sure she would have liked you. You're a lot like her," Mr. Stewart informed me.

"Really? Is it my strong, independent, and sweet-natured disposition?" I asked.

"That and you're really stubborn," Justin added. I just looked at him with a 'slight confused mixed with don't mess with me' look.

"Justin's right. Charlotte was a bit stubborn," Mr. Stewart stated.

"Well I'm my father's child and Tommy's cousin," I said as I stuck out my tongue at Justin.

"She would also be really proud of Justin and she would have liked the group that you and Justin hung out with. I know partly why your cousin and his friends was around Justin part of the time. They always volunteered at the shelter that Justin stayed at while I was out of town, but then when they graduated from high school and got jobs or went to some sort of school you and four other people befriended him when nobody else probably would have. And I'm very grateful that you guys did," Mr. Stewart told us obviously very proud of his son in many ways.

"I know. We all are very proud of Justin. Our little boy genius," I said with a smile on my face and ruffling his hair with my free hand.

"Awe, c'mon Molly you're embarrassing me," Justin stated while his face turned red.

"Don't be embarrassed, but than again it's payback," I said jokingly.

"I gotta take a shower. See in a few Molly, Dad," Justin informed.

"Yeah me, too. See you in about 10-15 minutes," I stated.

"10-15 minutes! You're such a girl," Justin proclaimed while shaking his head.

"Hey well you know. Never mind I'm not going to finish that sentence since I don't want to embarrass your dad," I explained.

"No go ahead, Molly," Mr. Stewart said while laughing.

"Unlike my present company, I am not flat chested. You know the sweat kinda gets stuck under there and those of us well endowed have to wash thoroughly. And look I'm embarrassing your dad," I professed.

"I'm just trying to keep from laughing. Justin's mom would complain like that when we were younger and make it sound funny at the same time," Mr. Stewart explained.

While wagging my finger at Mr. Stewart, I responded, "You're so lucky I like you and you're Justin's dad."

"I know, Molly. Guys go ahead and take your showers. I'll still be here when you get back. I'll just be locking the doors to let everyone know that the Dojo is closed for the day," Mr. Stewart said while walking away.

--

As soon I was done showering and put on what I had on when I got to the dojo, I walked out towards the front desk where Justin was standing with a smile on his face.

"Took you long enough. Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah. Where's you're dad?" I replied.

"He's around. I was waiting on him while I was waiting for you," he stated.

"Hey Justin, Molly are you two waiting for me?" Mr. Stewart said walking around us.

"Yeah, dad. We getting ready to leave," Justin replied.

"Oh, well in that case. See you two later and Molly say hi to your parents the next time you talk to them," Mr. Stewart said.

"I will and see you later," I agreed.

"See you later, Dad," Justin said after me.

--

As we were walking in the new club, I asked, "Do you know who owns this place cause it's absolutely amazing, but not as amazing as the one on KO-35."

"Of course it's not, Molly. I think you might know the owners," he said as he looked in the direction of two familiar people. One was in pink and the other in blue. Then I realized who it was: Cassie and TJ.

"And they didn't tell me?" I said a little surprise.

"I think they tried to but I think they said you're words were 'I'm still unpacking. The more I unpack, the more boxes I find that also need to be unpacked.' I'm just repeating what they said," Justin said while laughing.

"No wonder it's called "Wind Chaser In Space." I mean, come on who else would name a place that!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah I know," Justin agreed.

I practically ran over to where TJ and Cassie were. When I finally stopped at there table I hugged them both and said, "Hey guys how's it going?"

"Not much. You finally heard about this place?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't know you guys owned till tonight, well actually, not until the moment I stepped into the door. I'm so proud of you guys. I mean you know with this place. I guess with Cassie's musical know how and well you're just a people person this seems like it could work," I said.

"Well that and my beverage know how or did you forget about that, Molly?" TJ asked.

"Well no I just said the more positive one," I said trying to sound convincing.

"Right," TJ added.

A song by Dwayne Rogers, one of my band mates, began to play called "That Girl in Purple." It was obviously about me. I mean there was so many Astro Ranger references in that song it could practically make any former ranger loose their lunch, but it was a great song to rock out to on the dance floor. So I grabbed Cassie and pulling her towards the dance floor while saying, "Come Cassie. Let's show the patrons a thing or two about dancing!"

"Sure!" Cassie agreed.

_Hey You! You're That Girl In Purple_

_You're the Purple Astro Ranger_

_I have a question maybe you can Answer_

_Why is that you and your fellow rangers always where your colors?_

_You don't know_

_You just do _

_It's all you say to me_

_(chorus)_

_What is just some big secret like your identities?_

_(Identities)_

_You fought with a monster that looked like a shell_

_(His name is Darkonda)_

_And that one that looked like a grid called Ecliptor_

_How can you remember all those weird names like that? _

_2__nd__ verse_

_How you befriended Astronema who turned out to be Karone_

_(The red ranger's sister)_

_You were there when the silver ranger joined the team _

_And how you and Zhane found out each other destinies on _

_Centaur B (It didn't involve marriage)_

_and while you will still there the rangers fought a monster _

_that turned everyone into coral (for which you and your friends were blamed)_

_(chorus)_

_What is just some big secret like your identities?_

_(Identities)_

_You fought with a monster that looked like a shell_

_(His name is Darkonda)_

_And that one that looked like a grid called Ecliptor_

_How can you remember all those weird names like that? _

_Go Purple Ranger Go! _

_You're the girl in purple_

_3__rd__ verse_

_When you morph into the purple suit it's just the coolest thing_

_And when you use you comet crossbow_

_You bring a whole new meaning to that old say_

'_Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_

_(chorus)_

_What is just some big secret like your identities?_

_(Identities)_

_You fought with a monster that looked like a shell_

_(His name is Darkonda)_

_And that one that looked like a grid called Ecliptor_

_How can you remember all those weird names like that? _

_Go Purple Ranger Go! _

_You're the girl in purple_

_Go Purple Ranger Go!_

_You're the Girl in purple!_

_She loves to spend her time on KO-35_

_She could have died saving the world_

_And I know she would do it Again and Again!_

When the song ended the DJ began to speak, "And that was Dwayne Rogers with "That Girl in Purple." Man whatta song. That song was about Molly his band mate and former Purple Space Ranger who happens to be here tonight with here fellow team mate and owner of the club: Cassie Chan! Hope you're having fun tonight ladies!"

As Cassie and I walked up to the bar the DJ kept speaking about what he was going to play next. When we sat down the bartender said, "Hey ladies what can I get you?"

"I would like a jack and coke," I told him.

"I would like a bottle of Bud, please," Cassie stated.

"Okay coming right up," he said as he walked away.

"So have you finished unpacking?" Cassie asked.

"Pretty much the only thing have left to put away is that little important Box with certain high school memories," I explained.

"Oh that box the one with the morpher right?" Cassie continuing the play.

"That would be the one!" I declared.

"So that's one interesting song that Dwayne wrote. I'm so glad he only knows what everybody knows about us," Cassie stated.

"I know," I agreed. "Do you know what type of song it would be if he know about the Turbo Rangers and Lightning Cruiser?"

"I can imagine with that Dipwad," Cassie said while rolling her eyes. "Is he still trying to get you to go out with him?"

"He doesn't know how to quit. That's part only part of the reason why I moved here. This place is one of the few 'Dwayne free spaces' I have left, ya know. Besides I think I kind of scared him off because of power ranger business," I said excitedly.

Cassie gave me a confused look and I explained, "He thinks monsters still attack Angel Grove and he was like 'Monsters in Angel Grove' which I responded to with 'I use to be a ranger and I still have a functioning morpher. I think I can take care of myself while fighting a monster!"

"But monsters don't attack Angel Grove anymore, Molly," Cassie stated.

"I know but he doesn't know that does he?" I added happily. "I mean I don't want him coming her ruining my peace and quiet!"

"Good point," Cassie agreed.

"Here's you drinks. Ma'am I would like to see your id please," He said to me.

"Yeah sure," I said as I grabbed my wallet out of my pocket and showed him.

"Ok, thank you and enjoy," he said and went to help another customer.

"Speaking of dating is there anything going on between you and Justin," She said while looking at them. I look in Justin's direction and he's shaking his head and laughing with TJ.

"No!" was my quick reply. While with my automatic response I added, "He's like a brother to me!"

"Sure, Molly. Sure, he is," Cassie said with a tone to make you believe that she was totally unconvinced.

"Let's rejoin the guys. I'm sure they are totally and completely lonely and clueless without us," I joshed with her.

"That sounds great!" she agreed.

So we grabbed our drinks and headed back towards the guys. As soon as we sat down TJ inquired, "What did you two lovely ladies get to drink and I see you didn't get at least me something!"

"Well I go my usual," Cassie said as she lifted her bottle.

"Well I got a Jack and Coke," I stated.

"Both great choices," TJ said with the big smile that is always on his face.

We talked for the next two hours like this. Finally it was time for us to go. I left with Justin. Once we were on the way back to my place what happened earlier happened again and once again I blushed but the difference this time I felt a bit of warmth in my heart. Not the type of warmth you feel for a brother or someone close like that, but for someone you want to be romantically involved with. Soon we were in front of my house and we said our goodbyes. I watched him drive away and walked slowly into my house for a good nights rest.


	2. I've Just Begun To Care part 2

**Title:** My Heart Is Blue

**Chapter:** I've Just Begun to Care Part 2

**Rating: **PG

**Genre: **romance, sci-fi, a little angst, Alternate Universe

**Ranger: **Justin Stewart

**Pairing: **Justin/OC

**Synopsis:** For some reason Justin is acting weird and Molly doesn't know why. But the thing is so is she. Tonight her and some friends are spending some time together and Molly plans on telling him how she feels but she senses something is about to happen that she may not like. This part is also based on the dream, but only part as before.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the power rangers. Disney does. I only own the plot and the OC's.

**A/N: **Thank you to everyone who has read this story. Thank you to Karura for being the first to review. I know the song in the last chapter sucks but it's the best thing I could come up with and maybe just maybe it might give you an insight on the character who was suppose to have written it in the story. By the way everyone you'll be in one heck of a surprise for this chapter. Plz read and review.

--

Over the past few months Justin's demeanor has changed. He has a shorter hair cut. He now has crew cut like the one has had for the past 20 years or so since he's been in the military. But every time I asked about his sudden physical appearance he would just tell me it was time for a change which for me that just seemed like it was rehearsed. Because he loved having long hair. Also he would be gone for a few days without telling anybody where he was going. I know he's an adult now but we still worry because of how close each of us are. Whenever any of us would ask where he's been, he would brush of that question too. Then one day he told us he had to be gone for a few months. His excuse was that he was asked to give lectures across the west coast for college science courses. We bought it thinking he was telling the truth. After all he was our little boy genius who graduated college before he was even 20 and never lied unless he was under a spell.

During the time he was gone I covered his classes at his dad's dojo. I jumped at the chance to teach because Mr. Stewart already did enough by teaching some of the classes, owning the place and I just wanted to teach. I mean I was taking a break from my pop star life and studying for the PRAXIS so I could eventually teach in the state of California. The weeks went by quickly while he was gone and once he was back things quickly went back to normal. Well normal for people who have lived the lives that we have lived.

We went back to hanging out as we normally did. We had started our movie night tradition again. After a few months of doing this, my sister, Tiffany, and my best friend, Leigh, were sitting on the couch talking to each other and occasionally to a spiky haired gentleman who was sitting in the chair to the left of them. We were all waiting on one person to join us on movie night: Justin. I was walking around the house nervous as can be waiting for Justin to show up or call to say he was on his way. After a few seconds I heard the familiar jingle on my cell phone that told me that Justin was calling. I gladly ran to the kitchen where I had it and answered, "Hey Justin!"

"Hey Molly," he responded.

I thought this was the best time to tell him and with everyone near to hear me excitedly declared, "Why don't you ask me what you've wanted to ask me for ages, you just might get a different answer!"

"Um, okay," he said with confusion in his voice but quickly recovered, "Molly, why don't you come outside and meet me I have something I've got to tell you."

At that moment knots began to form in my stomach out of anticipation and fear, but I don't know which feeling dominated me the most. So I walked outside to meet him and I noticed that the sky was gray and cloudy outside and just intensified what I was feeling already. Within a few moments I saw a vehicle drive closer to my place automatically thinking that it was Justin. But the closer it got to her the more it didn't look like Justin's car though it did look like a military jeep. Eventually the jeep stopped right in front of me and Justin popped his head out of the rolled down window. Even though at this point I was thinking, "What the _**Hell**_ is he thinking?! And is this some sort of practical joke he's pulling on me because if he is it's not funny and I'm going hurt him really badly when it's over with!" I kept on smiling as I usually did and trying not to think the worst.

"Hey Molly," Justin said as casually as he usually did. He wasn't dressed in his normal clothes instead he was in army garb that I was familiar with but even with all that familiarity I did not feel comfortable.

"Hey Justin. What's up?" I asked him then said coolly to the other guys with him, "Hey."

They responded with, "Hey Molly." And just kept staring at me in awe as if they couldn't believe that someone like Justin would know, well, me and combined with the look guys get when they're distracted by a pretty girl. Upon noticing that I just mentally rolled my eyes, because by this time in my life I'm not impressed by this unless, of course, I am interested in that person as well.

Justin began to speak, "So the guys and I were compiling a memory book of sorts to remind us of home. Ya know get quotes and stuff from people we are close to and one of the people I thought about was you." I just stood there taking it all in still not realizing what was happening. He continued, "And do you remember that one quote you always say about music?"

I just nodded my head and began to rack my brain with what I always said about music. But was interrupted by the guys in the truck and we began to laugh at everything we were talking about. Even through all of this I was still thinking about what he wanted, that this was a trick, but the realization of what was happening was slowing creeping in. Finally through all the laughter Justin said, "I remember what you say, 'Music is apparent in all things'."

Then I snapped. I hit the part of the door where the window comes up angrily and hard. Then screamed at Justin, "Forget it! Just for-get It!" And ran without thinking to the place I felt the most comfortable and safe in all the galaxies. I ran past the High School, the Juice Bar, and once I was out of any civilians' sight I used what I could of my Turbo powers in non-morphed form to the remains. The remains of the Power Chamber which brought both happy and sad memories to the surface. I collapsed at the spot where it once stood and eventually cried myself to sleep.

--

At first everything sounded like it was going great, the next thing I hear is a female voice screaming angrily. Knowing exactly whose voice it was: my cousin, Molly's. I gave her a few minutes to come running back inside to rant and rave to anybody who would listen about what happened but she never came back into her house. After a few minutes I began to get worried and I wasn't the only one because Leighanne whose voice was full of concern said, "Where's Molly?"

As if answering her thoughts Tiffany asked, "Do you think we should go look for her Tommy?"

I replied with, "I think we should. Something's wrong and we should find out."

Both girls quickly agreed. "We should go to the places where she would go like the Juice Bar, the beach, or someplace like that," I added.

We agreed to meet when we would check all the places that we thought she would be, but I had no luck in finding her. Once I was done with my part of Angel Grove, I went back to Molly's house to meet Leighanne and Tiffany. I arrived a few minutes before any of them and when Tiffany arrived I thought Molly had to decided to come back because Tiffany looks a lot like Molly in a really in this case scary way. The only difference is that Tiffany's hair is really long and she's wearing a blue v-cut short sleeved shirt and Molly was wearing a red v-cut ¾ quarter sleeved T-shirt with black flared pants.

Tiffany said when she came to where I was standing, "Did you find her?"

I shook my head. At that moment Leighanne pulled in the driveway and practically didn't wait to stop the car before she got out to run to where Tiff and I were standing. Once she took a few moments to breath she stated tiredly, "I didn't find her and no one has seen her in the past hour. Did you guys do any better?"

"No," I answered for both Tiffany and I. "I should call one of the guys that is still in town to help us find her," I added as I dug for my cell phone in my pants pocket.

"How about you call Adam? I mean he's one of the few people that would be worried but without being panicky or at least be able to keep his calm," Tiffany offered.

"But aren't T.J., Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Andros, and Zhane her friends as well. I mean there her teammates and her other best friends," Leighanne stated.

"Well yes they are, but its just that Adam is like an older brother you know. She can go to him like she would go to Tommy or David our older brother," Tiffany explained.

"Doesn't she do that with Zhane and the other guys and what I don't get is why she overreacted?" Leighanne inquired.

"Well yes, but it's a different but yet similar relationship. Because she can just go to Adam and she doesn't have to say anything and he'll still understand. And that's why we need to find her, but she's probably upset at Justin. It probably won't last, but we won't know until we find out. You guys know her as well as I do. She won't be found until she wants to be found," Tiffany explained and Leighanne nodded her head as if she understood.

I look through my phone list to look for Adam's number and pressed send. I waited for a few moments as it rang before he answered it.

"Adam here," the man stated coolly.

"Adam it's Tommy," I said and continued, "Leighanne, Tiffany, and I need help."

"What do you need help with," Adam asked without any thought about what I was about to ask him.

"Well I don't know what happened entirely. Justin came over and everything seemed to be going great until I heard while I was inside Molly scream at Justin. But she ran to somewhere and she hasn't come back. So what we need your help to find her," I explained.

"Sure, what part of Angel Grove do you want me to check out or would you like me to look around Stone Canyon just in case she went there?" Adam asked.

"Wherever you can look for her man," I said little did I know that Adam was already driving in his car from running an errand. "Besides we've checked out all her haunts."

At that moment Tiffany said something that I didn't expect her to say, "Isn't there another place she would go to that we haven't thought about or that she wouldn't tell everybody she would go like maybe the mountains." Emphasizing the last word as if she knew what was there.

I exclaimed, "What do you know about the mountains?"

At the same time Adam said worriedly, "What did she just say?"

"The mountains with the ruins of something very special to certain people," Tiffany declared again.

"What?" I said shocked.

"The ruins of the Turbo rangers base of command when they were in AG and when my sister was the red on the team," she whispered.

"She knows that Molly was the red Turbo ranger. How does she know that and does she know who else is as well?" Adam asked frantically as was normal for him.

"H-how do you know that, Tiffany?" I asked.

"Tommy honestly something has to be done about your memory. Shortly after we moved and Divatox decided to use people close to the female red who was put under a spell?" she asked with irritation in her voice and giving a knowing look to Leighanne.

"You and Marshall were put under an evil spell. Damn. How could I forget?" I responded. "Marshall broke up with her after that because there was still a bit of the spell lingering and he knew her identity but he hasn't told a soul. That's how you know," I announced.

"Damn, I even forgot about that," Adam said. "But can you blame us every time something like that happens and everything goes back to normal we just sweep it under the rug. Even with Molly being a rookie at the time she caught on quick."

"Yeah, no kidding," I stated.

"Well actually I was heading in the direction of the old power chamber and when you told me that I was going to go there anyways," Adam told me.

"Okay great," I said looking at Leighanne realizing she was there and knowing what we had just talked about but she didn't look surprised. "Oh crap."

"What Tommy," Adam asked with concern in his voice.

"Leighanne's here," I explained.

"Uh-oh. Now she knows Molly's other identity," Adam said.

"That's not it. She doesn't look surprised at this information," I relayed to Adam. "And why is that Leighanne?" I asked her.

"Well you know when the fish faces would attack Angel Grove," she started and I nodded my head. "Well Red Turbo came over to help me and she called me Leigh and didn't correct herself. The thing is only one person calls me Leigh and that's Molly and I know her voice. Plus I watched the same Red ranger help Mrs. Johnson and heard her almost call her Mom and then corrected herself and she did the same thing when she was helping Mr. Johnson." Leighanne explained.

"To be honest I think that's how mom and dad know, too. I was there on the occasions she did that. Trust me when Red got out of earshot we would laugh our butts off," Tiffany said with a laugh.

"So she didn't tell you?" I asked.

"No, I found out on my own and asked her about it after Angel Grove did the Spartacus thing for the Space team," Leighanne said as if she was stating the obvious.

I nodded my head and asked Adam, "Did you get that? Oh and thanks by the way for helping."

"No problem. Besides we need to help Baby Gurl Red whenever she needs it and lets us. Just like when she helps us. Oh yeah I understand how Leighanne found out. I surprised our parents aren't that attuned to their senses as hers are or do the have that selective memory/hearing thing that friends and family of superheroes tend to acquire," Adam said.

"Yeah it makes you wonder. If you find out anything let us know," I told him.

"OK, I will. Bye," Adam said before we both got of the phone.

--

**Second A/N:** I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Boy wasn't that a surprise. Plz read and review. By the way, I will be working on the next chapter of this and any other story I'm working on at the moment but it might be a long while until they are posted because I just started the fall semester at college and I've got a load of music classes and a math class. The some of the music classes require practice time outside of class so even though I'm registered with 13 credit hours it's actually like going through 15 to 16 credit hours b/c of all the outside practice time. So enjoy and I'll try to be back as soon as possible.


	3. Lost, Found, and Some Theories

**Title:** My Heart is Blue  
**Chapter:** Lost, Found, and Some Theories  
**Rating:** PG for some language  
**Genre:** Sci-fi, Romance, Angst  
**Ranger:** Justin Stewart  
**Pairing:** Justin/OC  
**Synopsis:** Adam finds Molly and all the things that go with it.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does. I only own the plot and the OC's.  
**A/N:** Yay! Finally got to this chapter enjoy. Please Read and Review.

**Adam's POV**

After I left my ebony Chevy truck at the end of the mountain path, I hike the rest of the way to the rubble that use to make up the Power Chamber to find a very upset female ranger. Just the thought of having an upset female ranger is scary but she's also a red which is ten times scarier than a female yellow. Molly is notorious for her temper as a ranger and as a civilian. Her temper is so bad that she keeps Rocky in line. I chuckle at the thought of Rocky running from a pissed off Molly who at some of those times was accompanied by some of the other girl rangers, but to the task at hand. In the distance I can see the ruins and to run as fast as I can to it. I almost trip a couple times across the rocky terrain and some of the rubble from the Power Chamber when I reach the area.

I stop for a moment, took in a deep breath, and wonder what could have happened between Molly and Justin. More specifically how bad was it to have her running here to a piece of the past we try so hard to keep hidden. I start to scan the area for her. Then I notice something red to my far right. I practically jump over to the area. Once I was there I looked her over. She seemed okay with the exception that her eyes were red from crying. She was mumbling something. It sounded like 'He's gone. He's left.' and she was repeating it over and over. I bent to down to pick her up, but that proved to be a little difficult. She's weighs more than what she looks and it's almost all muscle.

"Come on, Molly. Work with me here," I plead and as if she heard me she moved her body in my direction.

I pick her up and tell her, "I'm taking you my truck and back to your house. You have everyone worried, but I'm glad you're all right."

She seemed to calm down and made a non-committal noise in her sleep as I cautiously walk down the mountain with her in my arms. The closer we got to my truck the easier the path got. It had taken almost two hours to do this. It was dark out and the only light was from the moon above.

When I reached the truck, I opened the door wither her still in my arms and sat her down gently. I quickly fasten the seatbelt on her and close the door gently as not to wake her. I got in the truck on the drivers side, started the engine, and drove off. While on our way back to her house, I call Molly's home phone. It wasn't very long before someone answered the phone.

"Adam. Man, did you find her?" Tommy asked frantically.

"Yeah, man," I answered. "That's why I'm calling."

"So, you're on your way back?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, should be there soon," I answered.

"OK, see you then," Tommy said.

"Later," I said before ending the call.

Off and on during the car ride, I would hear Molly mumble in her sleep and move like she was having a nightmare. She was mumbling the things she was earlier. I don't know what really happened but she's taking a situation harder that she usually does. Another thing I didn't realize until now was how dependent she was on him or had she fallen in love deeper than we all thought? And maybe she just recently realized how she felt which is probably what brought this on.

I drove into city limits with the bright lights on both sides blinding me. I wasn't very far from Molly's house. I just paid attention to the road and nothing else. Within a matter of moments, I pulled into driveway in front of Molly's house and killed the engine.

I quickly get out of the car and walk over to the passenger side of the truck. I open the door, unbuckle the seat belt, and quickly brush her blonde hair out of her face. I noticed how tangled it was. I look at her face, which was usually relaxed or bubbling with happiness was now shrouded in anger and sadness. I picked her up and walked towards her house which looked like every light was on. I walked up the porch steps to the front door. The main door was open, but the screen door was closed and presumably locked.

"Hey, guys," I yelled. "Let me in."

Tommy ran to the door and let me in. I looked at him. It seemed the panic washed away from his face a little. I carried her into the living room while Tommy shut the door. When I reach the living room, Tiffany, who is so much like her sister, and Leighanne flock towards me to see how Molly is doing.

"How is she?" both ask with worry in their voices.

"She's fine. She's just asleep," I answer calmly.

"Was she at the Power Chamber?" Tommy asked as he joins us.

"Yes, and I found her like this," I answer. "There's something I want to talk, but first I would like to lay Molly down somewhere."

"Take her to her room," Tiffany suggested. "Leighanne and I will change her out of those clothes and join you two when we're done."

Normally I would have been embarrassed by this, but I am long past blushing because of any thought like that about Molly. She's like a younger sister. Besides I have Tanya. Anyways, I follow Leighanne to Molly's bedroom. Leighanne turns right towards Molly's room and as I top the stairs both girls have entered the room and set everything up. When I finally join the girls I gently lay Molly down on the blue, red, and purple striped comforter. I stood there or a second to see if there was anything I could do.

"Adam, you can go. Leighanne and I are just going to change her clothes and tuck her in," Tiffany said as she led me out of the room.

I walk slowly down the stairs looking at pictures of Molly over the years with her 'real' family and then stop at a collage picture frame that had several pictures from her ranger days. The two pictures I mainly were fixated on was the one from the day we first met and the last day we hung out together after Tanya, Kat, and I had passed on our powers. I even looked at the ones with the new team both Turbo and Space. All were happy times as well as a hidden sadness. In every picture she was next to Justin. I laugh at some of the pictures, because of whatever we were doing or how we looked then. Then a picture to the right on that caught my attention. Molly was wearing red as usual and her arm was in a sling. She was raising her arm as high as she could like she would if she had a trophy in her hands, but the truth was she was proud of that injury. It happened during the "Red Only" mission. The reason she's so proud of it is that to her it feels better to brag about her breaking her arm instead of the time she was turned into a bug or a was baked into a giant pizza. I let out a chuckle before I continue down the stairs.

I finally join Tommy downstairs. He was sitting on the couch with a beer in his hand and a look dazed. I notice the bottle didn't have a human label. "Is that from Molly's secret stash?"

"Yeah," he answered. "It's been a long day. Go get one if you want. They're in the mini-fridge she has in her practice room."

I quickly go to the practice room and grab the beverage. I twist the cap off and took a swig. I was right not human. Probably Kerovan. Since Molly spends part of her time on KO-35. I come back out and join Tommy who just finished his beer.

"So what do you think happened?" Tom asked with concern creeping onto his face again.

"You want a theory?" I inquire.

"Anything," he replied.

I think in order for her to get there as quickly as she did she had to have used the Turbo Super Streak while not morphed mixed with whatever she was feeling and passed out from physical and emotional exhaustion," I speculate.

"Yeah, that's quite possible," he remarked. Then he began to laugh.

I felt confusion creep onto my face to which he responded, "You could give Billy a run for his money with that theory. Man that sounds like something he would say without all the confusing words."

"Yeah," I said as I finish my bottle of "the good stuff" as Molly calls it and she's not wrong about that. "Do you know why she became angry at Justin?"

"Not a clue," was his answer to me while shaking his head. "He didn't even come into the house."

"That's a bit odd," I began. "But so was what she was mumbling as I was bringing her back."

"What was she mumbling?" Tommy asked me.

"'He's left and he's gone. Plus other variations," I tell Tommy.

"Justin left?!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I guess," I state.

"How? What? Why? Where? Huh?" he stammered.

"I don't know," I remark. "My guess is as good as yours on everything."

We sat in silence until the girls joined us again.

"Well, Molly's settled in," Tiffany informed. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Well," Leighanne pushed.

We quickly explained the theory I came up with. No sooner had we finished telling them, we heard "The Gold it's in the..." by Pink Floyd coming from Leighanne's white purse. She quickly picked up her purse on the end table and took her white cell phone out of it.

"Hey Baby," she stated when answered the phone.

A few moments later she spoke again, "I know I was supposed to be at your house, but an emergency came up. Molly ran off and Adam brought her back several moments ago."

"We're unsure," Leighanne stated. She listened in silence for a few moments until she spoke again. "Yes, it's all right if you come over. OK. See you when you get here. Love You.'

After she ended the call, she informed us, "Jase's on his way over."

Fifteen minutes later we all hear the roar from a motorcycle pull up into the driveway and quickly die. A few moments after that we heard the door shut and the sound of boots traveling to the living room. We all look in his direction. The burly guy was wearing a black leather jacket, a red shirt, and black jeans with matching boots.

"So what's going on with Baby Gurl Red?" Jason asked.

Tommy walked casually up to him and they quickly did their handshake. "You know she'll kill you if she hears you call her that."

"Who me?" Jason asked smugly. "Actually she won't. She tolerates it when I call her that since I'm the one who gave her the nickname to begin with."

We all laugh because it's true. We quickly explain the theory to Jason. Since he was a former ranger he understood the theory better than Tiffany and Leighanne did. "Yeah, it seems to fit, but we don't know what happened between Molly and Justin."

"And we won't find out until she wakes up," Leighanne finished for her boyfriend.

"Well, we can't wait all night," Tiffany stated. "We might as well catch some shut eye while we can."

"Yeah, we might as well," I agreed. "You all know Molly. She'll probably sleep through the night."

"Jason, Leighanne you two take the room my two younger brothers use to use," Tiffany ordered.

"Tommy, you take one of the guest rooms. Adam, you take Molly's old room. And I'll take my old room." She turned on her heel and headed upstairs to bed. We all followed suit.

I walked into Molly's old room which used to be covered in the typical things a teenage girl/tomboy would have. Now there were just a couple pictures on the wall, a nightstand, and a bed. I slowly took off my jacket and pants. Then I slid under the covers. Before I went to sleep, I called Tanya to let her know what was going on and that everything was under control. As well as telling her I was staying here. Then I ended the call and drifted off to sleep.

MonkeeRangerFan: So that's the current chapter. It took me forever and a day, but did you think of it?

Adam: I found Molly that was great.

MonkeeRangerFan: You sound so happy about that. How about you, Molly?

Molly: I was found, but what happens next?

MonkeeRangerFan: You'll find out later.

Adam: So not even a hint? (Giving a disappointed look)

MonkeeRangerFan: Maybe a little one. It goes back to Molly's pov and you get a peak at Molly's past.

Molly: (smiles) Yay!

Adam: Well that's all we have for now.

MonkeeRangerFan: Until next time.

**A/N 2:** I was going to go a bit longer and have Molly's POV and everything as a part of this chapter, but I decided that it would be better if I waited until the next chapter. Another thing I know I sporadic when it comes to posting but expect it to be even more so b/c of college this semester I enrolled in more credit hours than last semester. So bare with me, OK.


	4. Dreaming of the Past

**Title:** My Heart is Blue  
**Chapter:** Dreaming of the Past  
**Rating:** PG for some language  
**Genre:** Sci-fi, Romance, Angst  
**Ranger:** Justin Stewart  
**Pairing:** Justin/OC  
**Synopsis:** Molly Dreams about the past.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Power Rangers. Disney does. I only own the plot and the OC's.  
**A/N:** Yay! New Chapter. Also this chapter includes scenes from Chase into Space and True Blue to the Rescue. They are rewritten a little to include Molly.

**Molly POV**

_For some reason I'm sixteen again. I just moved to Angel Grove and looking for Tommy my cousin at a place he talks about all the time: The Youth Center. It wasn't hard to find. I look around the outdoor Café for a long haired boy. After a few minutes I spot him with his back to me. He's wearing a red shirt and khaki pants with his hair partly up. He was surrounded by people I assume he's friends with. I walk towards the table with the white umbrella. When I finally reach it, I say, "Hey, is this seat taken?"_

_Tommy stands up and turns toward me. He quickly looks me up and down as if he's trying to prove I'm real. Then he jars me by pulling me into a hug. A smile creeps up on both our faces. "Hey, Molly. How's it going?" _

"_It's good," I said trying to be as normal as possible because he doesn't know that I know his secret and that I'm the one Zordon chose to replace him._

"_Great," Tommy said. "So, what brings you to Angel Grove?"_

"_Tommy, first of all, I met you here to tell you that. Second, I'm moving here. Sorry, I didn't tell you before now. I wanted it to be a surprise," I stated. Boy was he going to be surprise when he finds out the reason I moved here._

"_It's OK." Tommy smiled. "Let me introduce you to my friends."_

_He points to a girl in a pink dress. "This is Kat, my girlfriend."_

"_Hi," I greeted. "Tommy's told me a little about you."_

"_Well, he's told me a lot about you," the girl in pink stated._

"_All good, I hope," I joke._

"_Yes, it has," she replied with a smile._

_Then Tommy points to an Asian guy, who's kind of cute, with long curly hair who was wearing a green shirt with black pants. "This is Adam."_

"_Hi," I vocalized. "I've heard more about you throughout the years. You lived here when I was going to visit."_

"_That's right. Why weren't you able to?" Adam asked._

"_It's called the price of being a military brat," I explained. "Wherever Dad gets transferred, I have to go, too."_

"_Understandable," Adam stated with a shy smile._

"_But still a pain in the butt," I said, dryly. "Sometimes."_

"_This is Tanya," Tommy introducing a black girl with curly black hair wearing a bright yellow top._

"_Hi," I voiced._

"_Hi," Tanya said back._

_Before Tommy could introduce him, a boy in blue excitedly did it himself, "Hi, I'm Justin Stewart!"_

_All of my current company giggled at him._

"_Well, hello, Justin Stewart. I'm Molly Johnson," I said introducing myself. "It's nice to meet you."_

"_What happened to some of your friends?" I asked a few moments later. "Like a guy named Rocky and a few other people."_

"_Rocky's still in town," Adam answered. "He's just running his own dojo in town. So, you'll see him around."_

"_OK," I stated. "So everyone else move?"_

"_You could say that," Tommy stated with emotion draining from his face._

_I noticed all of them mess with a watch with different color bands on them. I wonder if they were waiting for something. I began to smirk knowing what they were for. A little later that day their watches begin to beep in an unfamiliar six tone rhythm and look around to see if the coast is clear._

"_Um, Molly we have to go for a few seconds," Tommy nervously declared to me._

"_No Tommy," A female voice come from the watch ordered. "Molly has to come with you." _

"_What?!" Tommy exclaimed, a little more than shocked._

"_You heard the lady," I stated, enthusiastically. "She said take me with you."_

"_You knew about this, didn't you?" he accused._

"_Can we talk about this when we get there?" I suggested as I grab Tommy's arm seconds before we teleport._

_After we arrived it didn't take very long for Tommy to get to the bottom of the current situation. _

"_Dimitria, why did we have to bring her here?" Tommy inquired, sounding almost like a whine, but I knew Tommy better than that._

"_Tommy, because of your plan to leave Zordon began looking for your successor. He thought it best to look in your family line, because in most cases family no matter how distantly related they tend have the same morals and raise their offspring the same way," Dimitria answered._

"_So what you are saying is Zordon chose her because she's related to me and would think similarly to me," Tommy paraphrased. _

"_That is one way to interpret it," Dimitria voiced._

"_Didn't he trust my judgment?!" Tommy exclaimed, angrily. _

"_Tommy, actually he did," I finally spoke up and touching Tommy's arm as I did. "But he wanted someone in your family to carry on the legacy. That is what he told me. He trusts our family to have the power."_

"_I can see another reason why he chose you," Tommy claimed. "You're a better mediator between the two of us."_

_I scoffed. "Of course, I am. I'm a girl."_

_Everyone laughed at that except Tommy who glared at me and said, "Oh, you're a riot."_

"_Looks like we found someone to replace Rocky in the humor department," Kat declared in her thick Aussie accent._

"_Tommy, it's time," Dimitria suggested and everyone became quiet._

_Tommy slipped the morpher off his wrist and took a small object from his pocket that looked like a key. He handed them to me. I looked at my cousin and sadness was creeping on his face. "When you morph you shout 'Shift into Turbo!'"_

"_Thank You," was all I could say._

"_No problem," he said. "Besides I don't think I could have chosen anyone better than you to take my place."_

_I felt pride rise in me and a smile creep on my face._

"_Oh, before I forget, you need this since you're the Red Ranger now," he declared as he took off the communicator on his wrist and handed it to me. I slipped it on my wrist and the morpher except the key disappeared. No sooner than I did that a siren blared within the Power Chamber._

"_Well, you'll be going into action sooner than we thought," Tommy announced._

_The scene changed to a situation that happened a little after that. Justin and I were walking into the Youth Center. Every time I looked at him he seemed to way to say something._

"_Molly," the prepubescent boy called._

"_Yes, Justin," I answered while still walking._

"_Will you go out on a date with me?" I stopped dead in my tracks and turned to face him. I've always known he had a crush on me, but this is the second thing that he has done to confirm it, but how do I tell him can't. No matter the age of a guy, there is no easy of way of letting him know gently that you can't. "Justin, I can't."_

_I looked at him. He looked like he was seconds from letting the tears fall. "Justin, trust me it's got nothing to do with you. I should have said something sooner, but I have a boyfriend. His name is Marshall."_

"_Oh, OK," he seemed a little bit happier. Then he said the most unexpected thing, "So maybe later."_

"_Sure," I agreed. It was a promise I never intended to keep, because I thought Marshall and I were going be together a long time._

_The scene changed to something a little later in the time line. I'm covered in red spandex. I'm about ready to fight the bitch from space, Divatox._

"_Guys, stay back unless I say otherwise," I ordered._

"_Molly, we need to work as a team," Adam reminded me. He's acting as if this is the millionth time I've done this even though it's the first time. _

"_I know, Adam," I remarked, a little annoyed. "But I got my baby sister and my boyfriend into this and I'm getting them out. So, please don't stop me."_

_After an awkward silence, Adam finally came back, "All right, do what you gotta do." _

_Divatox delivered the first punch and knocked me off balance, but I quickly got the upper hand. I noticed that Marshall wasn't very far from his mistress. I notice almost immediately with each blow I send in Divatox seemed to be helping Marshall. Marshall seemed to wavering with whatever she had done to him. When Divatox realizes she isn't going to when, she hastily retreats. I wait a few seconds to make sure that Divatox or any of her goons aren't going to return. I run to Marshall and Tiffany to make sure they are OK before I leave. Once I made sure the coast was clear, I teleported to meet with the rest of my team and power down. _

_Moments later I walk in to the Youth Center with my team including Tommy and we're all smiles as usual after a fight. As we were discussing what we were going to have to drink or eat, Marshall stops me. I tell the guys to go on ahead. I walk towards Marshall to greet him with a hug, but he kept me from doing so._

_"I know who you are," he stated, haughtily. Apparently, the spell hadn't worn off yet. "And by the way it's over."_

_One thing about Marshall is that he tries to find the truth about something and then exploit it. _

_"Marshall, what?" I choked and blinked back the tears I was about to shed._

_He turned around and walked towards the exit on the other side of the Youth Center. I tried to stay strong to keep myself from crying as before. _

_You know the moment when your words come to bite you in the butt? This moment was one of those. _

_I walk to the guys and tried to cover up my feelings. "Hey guys," I greeted when I joined them. _

_"Is everything all right, Molly?" Tommy asked, knowing me better than the rest of the guys do._

_"I'm fine," I lied. "Marshall's just going back to his home since he doesn't have a reason to be in Angel Grove anymore."_

_"I'm sure," Tommy responds, glaring at me. He knew I lied, but what was he going to do except bug me about it later._

_"Guys, do you mind if I not join you today and take Justin with me?" I asked._

_Justin beamed at me mentioning his name and it was so infectious that I couldn't help but smile either. "I'll go with you."_

_"Well, I guess he's decided for himself," Kat acknowledged, knowing that Justin and I were closer to each other than we were with the rest of the team. "See you two later."_

_Once we were out of the Juice Bar, I told Justin, "Marshall broke up with me today. You do know what that means. Just plan. I don't care what. Just to clarify Justin, I just want you to plan something so I can get my mind of off this. Do you understand?"_

_"Sure, Molly," Justin agreed with a smile planting itself on his face. "Anything for you."_

_Once again the setting transforms to moment months later, my clothes are tattered and torn and I'm covered in dirt and smoke from Divatox's detonator. I'm hiding near the entrance of the NASADA Space Port. I watch Justin as he runs to the gate trying to get past the guards, but it doesn't work. So as planned I walk up to the entryway and to casually walk in, but I'm stopped. As premeditated. _

_The guards look at me in shock. I down at my outfit my white tank top is ripped at the stomach and has a black stains all over it and my short-sleeved red and white plaid over-shirt is torn where the inseam of the shoulder and various other spots. The same story with my light blue jeans. I look back at them and they finally compose themselves. "Molly, do you have your military ID on you? You know that you that'll be the only way you'll be able to get through."_

_"No, please you don't understand," I shouted, frantically. "It's an emergency! I need to talk to my dad, please! He is supposed to be here!" Blinking back tears as I did this and flailing my arms in the air to signal Justin._

_"Molly, you know the rules," the brown haired guard declared. "Besides your father left a little while ago and I think you father isn't going to like whatever you have gotten yourself into." _

_The punk guard insinuating that I'm a troublemaker after all this time pisses me off and I size him up to see if he'll be worth taking down. I remind myself that I'm here to help Zordon and not myself. During this time little boy blue sneaks behind the first car that comes along and promptly follows it into the space port. Once the car has left my sight I pretend to give up. "Fine, I'll just try again later and mention your name to my father." I look at the guard's jacket for his name and the badges that show his rank. "And the fact that you though I am some sort of delinquent!" _

_I turned on my heel and ran to where my team was hiding. I grinned and whispered, "Suckers!" Though I think one of them has an idea of what's going on, I thought._

_"Justin made it through," I told them as I arrived._

_"That's great," Carlos responded while looking at me with relief in his eyes. "So only a matter of time."_

_"Yeah, but there is something I need to say," I confessed._

_"What is it, Molly?" T.J asked with concern in his voice._

_"As much as I would like to go, I can't," I revealed. "So, T.J. I want you to go in my place."_

_"Molly I don't…" he started to say and everyone had a very shocked expression on their face._

_"Trust me, Teej," I stated in a 'don't question me' tone. "You deserve it. Tommy told me himself that if Zordon hadn't picked me, you would have been his successor. And I agree with him."_

_"I'd be honored," T. J. accepted. His face, though in this very upsetting time, had the biggest grin plastered on his face. _

_Everyone hovered to me and gave me a hug. With each hug my tears were falling down harder than before. We are taken out of reverie by Justin telling us it was time to board the shuttle. I watch T.J., Cassie, Carlos, and Ashley hastily run towards the ship. I ran to the clearing across from the blastoff zone. Justin was already there. He seemed to have the same idea as I did. When he saw me, he seemed to be as surprised as the others were. I reassuringly put my hand on his shoulder and watched the rocket explode into the atmosphere without me._

_I whisked away to a summer night where I'm doing my summer chemistry homework. I just had to sign up for the fast track at this school, but what else was a retired ranger to do in with her free time. I was restless and guilty for still wanting to have the powers. I had been this way ever since I had given them up and it didn't help that a new threat was attacking Angel Grove. I sighed as I go back to my chemistry homework. A few moments later, I see the bright lights of a car flash through my bedroom window, but I didn't think much about it as usual. A few moments after that I hear pebbles hitting my window. That got my attention. I slowly get off my bed and take a few steps toward my window. When I get to the window, I look outside. I rapidly opened the window when I saw who was out there. I was so stunned that I was absolutely speechless, which rarely happens. Justin was standing next to Storm Blaster. I thought after we lost the Turbo powers, they were kidnapped by Divatox. I yelled only loud enough for Justin to hear, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Let's just say Storm Blaster needs our help," he answered. _

_"OK," That's all I need to sign up. "Let me get something on my feet."_

_I grab my red and black Reeboks and hurriedly put them on without any socks. I climb out my window silently. Then I quickly climbed down the garden trellis. When I reach Justin I feel the cool California air on my bare limbs because like Justin I'm in my pajamas which was just a white cotton tank top and a pair of red shorts._

_"What's up, Storm Blaster?" I inquired of the blue sentient car. _

_He revved his response to me about Divatox and how she still had Lightning Cruiser._

_"Come on," I told Justin. "Let's blow this popsicle stand."_

_I hopped into Storm Blaster and instantly buckle myself in. Once he was in the car, Justin did the same. Then we were off to save Lightning Cruiser._

_We ended up at an abandoned warehouse. Why is it always an abandoned warehouse? Justin and I silently stepped towards a window with a light coming through. We see the new team of rangers in a jam. We turn around and we find ourselves in one, too. We fight whatever these new, ugly minions are. I give them one thing they're tougher than a school of piranhatrons. With a lot of teamwork, Justin and I eventually get the upper hand and show them we aren't ordinary civilians. We run back to Storm Blaster and have the wind knocked out of us when he decides to be the driver by going faster than lightning. The glove compartment suddenly opens on its own. We look in and are surprised and relieved by what we see._

_"My morpher!" Justin and I exclaimed simultaneously._

_"Thanks!" we both tell Storm Blaster while sliding the morphers onto our wrists. _

_When Storm Blaster stops, I jump out, morphed, and land onto some boxes next to Storm Blaster as Justin is talking to one group of minions; I began speaking to the group in front of me. "What! Did you think I was just a typical-can't-defend-myself-civilian-girly-girl? Well, come and get me big boys … that's if you can," I teased as I flipped off the box onto my hands and then flipped myself up into a ready stance. _

_I waited for them to come to me. After hearing the monster order the minions to attack us, two of them came towards me at both sides. I jumped up in the air and split kicked both of them down. I continued to kick butt. Then I watched as Justin used his Turbo Blaster to help release the Space Rangers. The Space Rangers joined us in fighting the minions. I kicked one and it kept on getting back on its feet. Then as I kicked it again and demanded, "Stay down whatever you are!"_

_A familiar female voice answered, "There quantrons."_

_"Oh, I get it. The many come in quantity, but they don't come in as quality fighters," I jest, badly as I right hooked one of them._

_"That's not funny," the girl stated as she kicked one to my left. I noticed she was in pink._

_"I thought it was," I said, smiling behind the mask. Something made me add, "Who are you?"_

_"Molly, it's me, Cassie," she revealed. _

_"Cass! Oh, my gosh!" I exclaimed as blocked the quantron's right hook with an upper block. "Lookin' good in pink as usual."_

_"Same to you, Molly," she called back as she defended herself from the quantron she was fighting._

_I went back to concentrating entirely fighting the quantrons. Then I almost bump similarly colored ranger. We both stopped and just stared at each other for a moment. I think he was trying to decide if I was with him or Astronema. Then he made his decision by taking a defensive stance. I spoke out, "Hey, hold on there, new guy. I'm on your side. I came with Storm Blaster and the guy that got you out of the restraints."_

_"Sorry," he voice, solemnly. "You can never be too sure as a ranger or the leader. I'm sure you know that."_

_"No problem. I understand. More than you realize." I affirmed. I saw a quantron coming after him. But there was no time to warn him. So I quickly did a left kick to it and it collided into the wall behind him. _

_"Thanks, fellow ranger," he expressed._

_"Again, no problem. You can call me…,"I was cut off by Space Red, because he pulled me out of the way to fight a quantron. Once he was done, I uttered, "Thanks. Where was I? Oh, you can call me Red Turbo."_

_"Red Turbo," he stated in surprise. _

_"What? Oh, I'm a girl. It was Zordon's idea," I said, sadly._

_"No, not that. I just thought that T.J. was... I mean he never said anything to the contrary," he responded. "Though that explains other things, too: the way they acted and the rumors that travelled around in the universe."_

_"Oh," was all I could say. I thought, 'I'm just as famous or infamous as my cousin, my predecessor, Tommy.' "Well, um, I think we better get back to the fight."_

_"Right, Red Turbo," he agreed. "How about we give them a double dose of red?"_

_"You're reading my mind, man," I approved as I was just about put my back to his but this monster that looked like he was a walking green and black grid came towards Space Red with his sword unsheathed. I tried to help him, but the quantrons prevented me from doing so by getting me to fight them. When most of this scrimmage seemed to be over, we all huddled together for a few second and the gold, bipedal lion fired his weapon, but Storm Blaster came out of nowhere and protected us. T.J. and Justin added to Storm Blaster's fire power to stop the monster. Then we ran out of the warehouse. _

_Justin and I watched as the new team called upon a special type of blaster to defeat the monster. T.J., Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos had a weapon that seemed to be all of theirs' combined and the Red ranger had one to himself. They fired at the monsters. Two different beams of light hit the monster until it fell over and exploded. Then a green light surrounded it and it grew 30 stories high. Man, this was the one thing I hated about monsters. They never stayed dead when you wanted them to. _

_Justin proclaimed, "I think this is where I step out."_

"_Me, too," I concurred as I put a hand on Justin's shoulder._

"_Guys, wait until you see this!" T.J. declared._

"_You're gonna like it!" Space Red confirmed while giving the thumbs up sign._

_They called upon their Zords. We watched as it formed into a Mega Zord and once they were in the Mega Voyager fight the monster until it was destroyed. Both of us were in awe as was Storm Blaster. We they come back to join us we congratulated them. Justin told them why we were there helping them. _

_T.J. thanked Storm Blaster, but then asked, "If he's here where's Lightning Cruiser?"_

_Storm Blaster flashed his headlights in response. Cassie then added, "It looks like Lightning Cruiser needs our help! I think we better look into it."_

_Justin agreed and offered everyone a ride. I took my place on the right side of Justin in Storm Blaster and the space team declined and called upon their galaxy gliders. Soon we broke through the Earth's atmosphere and was traveling through space to wherever Cruiser was. All the space team was talking about how great the galaxy gliders were. Red even offered to show us how to ride. Justin declined for now and I was interested from the very beginning. Well, what can I say I like to live life in the fast lane. We landed on the surface of the planet or maybe moon we were on. T.J. and Justin yelled at Cruiser to let him know we were here and I began to unbuckle. _

"_I'm going to help them," I told Justin as I jumped out and began to run. "Lightning Sword," I called and it instantly appeared. It felt great holding that in my hand again. It was like I never lost it. _

_I ran towards Cruiser. Fighting Piranhatrons along my way, I teased them, "Do you remember fish faces?" Then I sent a streak of lightning from my sword. _

_I ran behind Cruiser and broke the bonds that held him from behind while T.J. was protecting him from the front. Then I jump into the seats of Lightning Cruiser and asked him, "Are you OK, Cruiser?"_

_He revved his reply. _

_"Good," I told him and patted him on the windshield. I jumped out again to fight either hitting with the piranhatrons with my swords or sending lightning in my directions. I noticed the other guys. They seemed to be handling things pretty well. Justin was trying to shake some piranhatrons of Storm Blaster and the rest were fighting at least a group of five or six fish faces. Justin eventually shook off his group of fish faces and said something as corny as I did earlier. I watched the new red he was awesome. It kind of made me feel… I don't know not need or out of place. Maybe even obsolete at least with what powers I carry, but that didn't stop me from fighting. We fought until every last member of the school was gone. _

_I ran to Justin and powered down in between Cruiser and Storm Blaster. Eventually the guys joined us unmorphed as well. They were wearing some sort of military uniform. Four of the bunch came and greeted us by a thwart of hugs._

_Then Justin said, "Just like old times."_

_All of us agreed. Justin told them what has been on our minds since they left. They told us they had been fine and not to worry. Ashley dragged a guy with long hair in a top pony tail and red shirt towards us. She introduced him, "This is Andros. He's from the space colony."_

_He shook Justin's and then my hands. Justin and I were in complete awe._

_"Thanks for the help," Andros stated, humbly._

_"No problem," Justin replied. "Once a ranger…"_

_"Always, Always a ranger," Cassie finished as she put his hand in hers._

_They messed with Justin. I stated, "Same here."_

_I was about ready to ask about Zordon, but Justin burst, "Shoot! I have to get home!"_

_Storm Blaster pulled up behind him and Justin hurriedly got in. "If you ever need me again, I'm always here." Then he drove away._

_I get into Lightning Cruiser. It feels so great driving him again. It's been so long. I drive to where Justin said his goodbye. "Ditto for me. Just call me and I'll be there. It was nice fitting alongside you guys again. And you, Andros, it was nice teaming up with you. You bring honor to all rangers who have worn red. Don't ever think you not as good as other reds. You just bring something new to the table is all. Well, I gotta go to before my parents notice. Later."_

_"Bye, Molly," all the guys said._

_"Well, Cruiser, go as fast as you want to catch up with Blue Boy and Blaster, OK," I suggested with a mischievous grin on my face._

_His only response was going at a break neck speed and the atmosphere. I caught up with Justin and yelled, "Justin, lets meet up in the woods and leave these two there as long as they are OK with it and go home without being suspected."_

_"I'm fine with that Molly," Justin accepted. _

_After leaving the cars at the woods, I run as fast as I can to my home and enter the way I exited. I kick off my shoes and socks. I make my hair look like it usually does after I wake up and I open the door. I begin to yawn and stretch as I walk down the stairs into the kitchen. I go to the cabinet to grab the box of Golden Grams and I tell everyone, "Good Morning, everyone. I fell asleep doing my homework and boy am I sore."_

_"Good Morning, Molly," my dad greeted. "Did you have fun saving the world last night?"_

_I slammed down the cereal bowl I was getting almost enough to break. "I don't know what you're talking about Dad. I was in my room all night doing my homework."_

_"Uh-huh, then why was Justin with Storm Blaster outside your window honking the horn and throwing pebbles on it last night?" he raised._

_"Um, I-I don't know." I stated, nervously. _

_"Molly, I'm not stupid. The rangers are the only ones that were ever seen with Storm Blaster and on top of that it was on the news last night that the Red and Blue Turbo Rangers helped the Space Rangers. Do I have to add any other obvious facts on how I know it was you in the red ranger suit?" Dad asserted and the miniature version of me, Tiffany giggled._

_"Um, no," I squeaked. Damn, he knows. I knew I should have worked harder on not calling him by his name. "Are you going to tell Mr. Stewart?"_

_"No, I figure that it's Justin's place to tell or Doug to figure out on his own," Dad answered._

_"Good, because we're not suppose to tell you," I announced. "Don't tell Mom. She'll freak if finds out."_

_"Freak out if I find out what Molly? That you're a Power Ranger. I already knew that," she assessed as she entered the kitchen. "Just tell me something, did we move to here because you became a ranger?"_

_"Yes, Mom," I answered, honestly._

_She nodded her head, satisfied with my response. Then spoke up, "Was Tommy one?"  
_

_The question I had been dreading since they confronted me. "Yes, he was my predecessor."_

_"Do you know how long?" Dad inquired._

_"Yes, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out either." I told him._

_"When he first moved here. You got the impression something was wrong when you called a couple days after the expo," he realized._

_"Bingo," was all I could say._

_"Now I have a question only you can answer. Why didn't you join your friends and get the new powers?"_

_"We lost ours. I'm sure you heard about the commotion at the NASADA Space Port with the Rangers and Justin and I trying to sneak on to the base." Dad nodded. I continued, "I decided not to go, that it would be selfish of me to go on to the Sumarian planet to save Zordon."_

_"Why did it was selfish of you to go and save someone?"_

_"I have already asked too much of you to move here on a whim or so I thought that's how you would see it. Well, without any notice of me telling you I was going and that was before I knew you knew."_

_"And that's why you feel out of place because you are retired and you are going to go through it again." I nodded. _

_"Now, who's Zordon?"_

_"Dad, he was the original mentor of the rangers. He was the guardian of the power that the first team held excluding the green coin. And he's the one who chose me to replace Tommy."_

_All he did was nod. I was getting a little apprehensive, but then he spoke, "Justin stayed because Doug finally decided to stay." _

_"You could say that. Justin told his Dad to stay and then when he found out that we possibly had to leave the planet, he decided to stay because his dad was going to stay," I explained as I begin to cry._

_"Don't regret your decision. You also let someone else continue the legacy of the Power Rangers. You chose T.J., didn't you?"_

_"Yes," I stated as I dried my tears._

_Once again the scene changes, it's about a week or so after we helped the Space team. Justin and I at a picnic table in the park just wasting time as we have been doing since the incident. Justin sighed._

_"I know. I miss it, too." I said out loud for both of us and putting my hand over his. "I think its worse this time, because we had to let go of it as soon as we started."_

_Then a shriek broke us from person pity party. Everyone who is in the park is running away from a group of QTrons. _

_"Quantrons," Justin stated what both of us were thinking. _

_We've been doing more and more a lot lately. I wonder why. Is because of what happened or because we're so close or because we carry a similar power. I push the thoughts away and nod as we run towards the quantrons. _

_A couple of civilians tried to stop us when they did that I stated, "I know what I'm doing. I know how to defend myself. My dad made sure of that. Now go run to safety. I'll be- I mean, we'll be fine."_

_We reached the minions; I didn't see the rangers anywhere in sight. Great, I thought, Astronema picks the best time to attack Earth. Good thing mine and Justin's morpher is functioning._

_I started fighting the group I had before me. I was doing pretty well. Then I saw the guys in civilian clothing coming towards us. They started helping us. Andros fought his way toward us. When he was free, he shouted, "Guys, catch." He through whatever was in his hands on at a time. First at me, then at Justin. I caught it and looked at it. I instantly knew what it was and put in on my wrist. Justin ran to my side. I look down at him and asked, "You ready?"_

_"I'm ready if you are," he responded._

_"Let's Rocket!" we yelled and did the morphing choreography, synchronously._

_Once it was done, I looked at myself. I was in a suit of similar design as the other guys, but it was a dark purple. I felt more powerful in this suit than I did in the Turbo suit. I squealed, "Awesome." _

_I looked at Justin. Even though I couldn't see his face I knew he was just as excited and felt just as powerful as I do right now. Then he broke the silence, "Awesome doesn't even describe it."_

_"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. I looked at the guys and noticed they were already morphed but looked like they needed help. "We can celebrate later. We need to help the guys."_

_"Right!" Justin exclaimed._

_We fought without any weapons for a good bit of the fight. Then I felt inside that it was time to call upon our power weapons. I called upon mine. "Nebula Knives!" And they appeared into my hands. I looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one who thought that. _

_I heard Justin call on his while I was using mine against Qtron who had an ax, "Comet Crossbow!"_

_"Need help, Molly?" he asked as he shot an arrow at the Qtron that I was fighting. _

_"Thanks, Justin!"_

_We joined the guys after we finished up the last of the quantrons. _

_"Andros, we're finished with little uglies. I'm ready for the next challenge!"I cried out._

_"You couldn't fight me, Rookie!" the monster bragged._

_I took one step forward. "Really, I may seem like I'm knew at this shtick, but I've been a ranger longer than you realize. I was the Red Turbo Ranger!"_

_"Was! You must have done something wrong to get demoted. 'Cause I don't see the color red on you," the monster taunted._

_I charged toward him with nebula knives in hand. I rapidly connected them to make them look like a mini-spear and I was about ready to make contact with the monster when I was pulled back by T.J. and Justin. "Don't do this, Molly. We need to do this together," Justin reminded me._

_"OK," I relented as I calmed down. _

_"Are you O.K.?" Cassie asked._

_"I'm fine," I retorted._

_"All right," Andros stated getting our attention. "Let's do it."_

_"Quatro Blaster Power Now!" all the rangers called out except Justin and me. _

_I had a feeling that Justin and mine's weapons were suppose to connect together and not with the guys'. "Justin," I called. "We need to connect our weapons together."_

_"How?" he wondered._

_"This way," I explained as I pulled my knives apart and put them where normally the arrows would go._

_"Awesome," Justin hollered._

_I took the crossbow/knives hybrid weapon and called out, "Comet /Nebula Knives Crossbow Power! Fire!"_

_We all watched this. I felt when it fired that air around the knives were cold and covered in a green energy and when the knives made contact with the monster the sparks were purple. My knives showed back up again in the crossbow. Carlos called for another rode of fire. After all three weapons were fired the monster collapsed and blew up. I waited for a few weapons to see if Astronema was going to reenergize the monster, but it didn't come. I jumped up in the air and yelled, "Whoo-Hoo!" in celebration. I high-fived the entire group._

_We powered down and T.J. congratulated, "That was awesome guys. I didn't think that would be possible!"_

_"Yeah, me either," Carlos agreed._

_"I did," Andros revealed._

_"Thanks," I expressed to Andros as I put my hand on Justin's shoulder._

_"Yeah, Andros," Justin agreed._

_"You know the idea just came to me to do that. It just seemed so obvious," I clarified. "I guess it just another example of innate power ranger knowledge."_

_"Sorry," Andros said as we walked back to the picnic table Justin and I was at before the fight. "We would have been here sooner, but we were already at the ship when Alpha told us Qtrons attacked the park and you guys needed help. So we got back here as soon as possible with the morphers."_

_"We didn't know about that until we saw him throw them at you two," Ashley illuminated._

_"Don't worry you got here. Besides even though you guys weren't here, you knew we were. And you knew we would do the best we could with the power we have," I reassured them._

_"You're right," Cassie agreed. "But you shouldn't have to do it alone."_

_I nodded and Carlos patted me on the back. We sat in silence until my stomach growled breaking the after fight silence. _

_"Right on time," Carlos commented._

_Everyone except Andros laughed. "Sorry, guys," I remarked. "After battle hunger pains."_

_"Hey, don't worry, it's expected by now," Ashley mentioned, reassuringly. Snickering while she did it and trying to stop herself until she bent her head over and let it out._

_"Let's go to the Surf Spot," Cassie recommended._

_"Yeah, I'm down with that. Let's go," I pronounced as I got up from the table and ran towards the local teen hangout._

_The scene faded to black. Nothing followed it and I felt myself slowly becoming conscious. _

_--------------------------------------------_

_**A/N:**__ Sorry this chapter took so long, but I hope you enjoyed it. As always read and review. The next chapter will take place from Molly's place and pretty much stay there. _


	5. Accidents, New Plans, and Outbursts

**Disclaimer: **As usual I don't own. Disney does. No copy right infringement intended. I only own the O.C.'s and the plot.

As I came back to consciousness, I felt pain slamming my entire head which was not helped by the light that was shining on my face and wasn't blocked by my eyelids very well. I tried to lift my arm up but seemed to move something soft that was on top of my arm. I shifted to my left and onto my stomach. My dipped my face deeply into my pillow. Pillow, what's a pillow doing here! I distinctly remember going to the ruins. Where am I? I slowly raised my head and opened my eyes. I looked around wherever I was through tiny opening of my eyelids and saw what looked like my pillow case and sheets, blankets, and next to the bed was a nightstand with a lamp, a digital clock, glasses, and a book. The nightstand only had one draw. Every right down to the glasses looked like mine. Then a sharp pain went through my head from all the sudden movement and I clutched my head in my hands.

"Migraines, I hate migraines," I whispered. "I need some Tylenol."

I opened the drawer next to me and rummaged around in it to find the tiny bottle of salvation. I touched something round and what seemed to be a bottle cap. Bringing the bottle to my face, it seemed lighter than it should have been. I loosened the lid and tipped over the container, but nothing came out.

"Just my luck," I complained and felt another stab of pain. I have to get some quick before I lose whatever I ate last.

I get onto my feet and shuffle towards my dresser and fumbled my hand around the top of my dresser. I grabbed the first bottle I saw which was next to my jewelry box. I shook and heard nothing.

"Dammit!" I cursed as the pain hit me again. I know I have another bottle of Tylenol around here somewhere.

So I went right back to looking on my dresser. I checked in every drawer and each article of clothing. My stomach wasn't going to last much longer especially if it was a migraine I was going to cause me to puke. I checked the top of the dresser again and with my poor sight I noticed something. A necklace. I picked it up slowly. It wasn't just any necklace. It was a heart shaped locket that certain little boy got me for in 1997. I felt rage flow through me and I threw it at the wall behind me. Next thing I know I'm sliding down on the floor with my knees up to my chin and felt the tears try to break through.

"No!" I ordered myself. "I've shed enough and look where it has gotten me. No where except bed and not knowing how I got there and a bitch of a migraine from crying myself to sleep."

I stood up, grabbed my glasses, putting them on as I went, and walked out my bedroom door. Not caring to put on my slippers or a my robe. Not that I wore either on a regular basis. I ignored the cold feeling walking barefoot made my feet feel. I just kept trudging on and disregard all my morning routines on purpose. I kept doing that even as I walked into the main hall where the front door was, through the living room and finally the kitchen which was just separated from the living room by a bar. I didn't pay any attention to anything or person that may or may have not been in my room. My mission was to find Tylenol and destroy the migraine. The rest of the world could piss off until then. I began my search again starting in the junk draw and it wasn't there. I checked there others wasn't there. I checked the cabinets and still wasn't there. I grasped my head out of frustration and pain. This time I couldn't stop the groan from escaping my lips.

"What's wrong?" asked Tommy. At least I think it was Tommy. I didn't avert my gaze to the male that spoke.

"No, I've got a migraine and I'm looking for Tylenol to make it go away," I said sarcastically. Then winced in pain. I stood still for a moment and glimpsed at the sink. And that's where it was. I went to the cabinet and seized a small glass. Taking two steps to the sink and filling it with the clear liquid. I sat the glass down and quickly opened the pill bottle. I tipped the bottle over until five fell into my head and I put the extra one back into the bottle. I popped the pills into my mouth and downed it with water.

"That will be gone in a few moments or so," I said as I turned around noticing the audience I had. There was Jason, Adam, Tommy, Leigh, and Tiffany. They all looked like I felt: crappy. I could only imagine that I looked absolutely worse.

"Do you mind telling us what happened last?" inquired Tommy as he crossed his arms.

Ugh, that. "Justin pissed me off," I told them.

"OK, more details, Molly," Tommy insisted.

"All right. One question first. How did I get home and in my own bed?" I posed staring at the group before me.

"I found you…" Adam moved his eyes back and forth nervously, not sure what he should say next. "at the ruins. Passed out. What we wanna know is why?"

I let out a sigh. Not really wanting to get into this, but they won't leave me alone until I do. Well that and Adam asked me. Adam knows not to push it with me.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this but here it is-Justin'sinthearmyandIdon'tknowwhenhe'scomingback," I rushed.

"What was that?" Jason asked stepping forward.

"Don't make me say it again," I warned turning my back to them.

I heard heavy footsteps come towards me. "Molly, we just want to know. We want to help you," Adam affirmed with a soft smile.

"C'mon Baby Girl Red that's what friends are for," Jason agreed as he squeezed my shoulder.

"I'll kill you for that later." I smiled.

"Now that's our girl." Jason laughed. "Even though there is nothing behind that threat."

I turned back towards them and took turns looking at each one of them. "I don't know why but Justin joined Bush's Idiot's and was sent to the Middle East for the stupid war. I was going to tell him something important. Actually how I felt, but I didn't when I realized what was going on and that is why I yelled. Then I ran and when I realized no one was watching, I used my Turbo Powers unmorphed and I guess I passed out from being physically and emotionally drained." I sighed again.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Tommy.

"You heard me Tommy. He joined the army," I spat at him.

"I heard you. I just can't believe it," he muttered as he raked his fingers through his spiky hair and shook his head.

"Me either," Adam confirmed.

"What I don't get," Tiffany began to add. "Is why he left?"

Everyone went quiet and I watched as their eyes travel around the room as if it was the first time they'd ever seen it.

"Me," I murmured, softly. "He's an idiot and so am I. I don't care if comes back to home or not and right now I don't care how he comes back."

"You don't mean that," Leighanne countered

I scoffed unamused and slammed my fist onto the counter. "If he wasn't gone, I'd kill him myself."

"You don't mean that, Sis," Tiffany interjected, more afraid of what I would do than she has been before.

"Maybe, maybe not." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey Molly," Adam called. "How about you cancel your plans for today and hang out at the dojo?"

"Sure," Not that anything matter right now. "That's exactly what the doctor order: sparring. Let me get ready, have breakfast and call Justin's dad."

"Sure," Adam responded.

I walked back to my room and grabbed a pair of black track pants and a red shirt with three quarter sleeves. Then quickly put the ensemble on and sauntered out of my room. As I rejoined my friends in the kitchen, I fixed buttery toast. I felt their eyes burning a hole into the back of my head.

"I'm not that hungry. So sue me," I retorted as I took a bite of my breakfast.

After I finished I picked up the phone and dialed Doug's number. "Hey, Mr. Stewart. It's Molly."

"Hey Molly," he greeted. "So, I'm sure you know by now. I'm sorry. I just found out myself. So, how are you holding up?"

"Yeah, about that I'm fine." There was silence for a few moments.

"Are you sure," he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I just called to say I'm not coming by today. I'm going over to Adam's. But I'll be by later. All Right?" I'm not trying to avoid Mr. Stewart. I just don't want to be reminded.

"I understand. I would do the same. See you later." He sighed. Did he want to say more? Did he know?

"Later," I said before I ended the call. "Adam, I'm ready."

"All right let's go." Walking towards the front door as he pulled the keys out of his pocket.

---------

"Have at Molly. I'll join you later. The same goes for you guys," Adam recommended as he took long strides to the front desk and started searching for something before his first class showed up.

I took him up on his offer by going to the first punching bag I could find. I furiously began punching the bag with a serious of upper cuts going to straight jabs, and ending with right and left hooks. I spun around and kicked the bag between punches. Each time my fist or leg made contact it was harder than the time before. I knocked it was a side kick and heard it the rope it was hanging on groan from the impact before it came crashing to the ground. I glanced around the dojo nervously. Waiting for my impending doom from the wrath of Adam Park. He may be all quiet and polite, but there is a side you have to be careful of. It's the quiet ones that will surprise you.

"Sorry!" I shouted across the dojo. Wow, this going to be all over the news tomorrow.

"What happened?" Adam yelled from the reception area.

"Um, !" I bellowed sheepishly.

"Come again?" was the reply. It was immediately followed by laughter.

"I kicked the bag a little to hard and it came crashing to the ground," I said again.

"All right, just move onto something else. It's OK Molly. We'll clean it up," he reassured.

"I'll cover the expenses for a new one," I told him.

"We'll talk about it later, Molly," he said sternly. "Just get rid of all that negative energy you are holding."

An hour later, the same thing happened.

"Just stay in there. We'll talk about it later. Got it?" he reminded me.

I once again went to another for punching bag.

-----

I rubbed my temples slowly. Not looking at my friends or the disaster Molly has caused in my dojo. I don't think I want to. Hearing the door open, I instantly look up to see my best friend Rocky strolling in with a grin on his face. I stand up and walk over to greet him.

"Hey, What's going on?" Rocky asked.

"Not much. What about you? I thought you had classes," I replied.

He looked around the office and noticed Jason, Tommy, Tiffany, and Leighanne. "What's going on? I feeling with you four being here at the same time it's not a social call."

"You're not wrong," Leighanne stated dryly. Trying to hold back a laugh. Tiffany elbowed her in the side.

"Someone tell me whatever it is," Rocky urged.

"Justin left Angel Grove last night," I calmly told him.

"What?! Why?! Does Molly know?" Rocky rushed through his questions.

"Speaking of Molly…" I began as I heard something crash to the ground.

Once again with another apology, "Sorry, Adam I'll pay for that one, too!"

"Don't worry about! Just leave the punching bags alone and do some katas. I'll spar with you later," I suggested, massaging my forehead again.

"Let me guess, she's not taking it well," Rocky stated.

"You're not wrong about that, Rocko," I echoed.

"Judging by

your body language, that's not first one she's knocked down," Rocky assessed as he tried to keep from laughing. "Sorry, it's just so funny. Molly has actually wants to kill someone as much as she wants to be with them."

"You're forgetting Dwayne," Leighanne noted.

"Yeah, that's true, but she didn't want to kill him until after she dated him. Not when she wanted too," Molly's sister remarked.

"Let's move away from the topic of men Molly wants to kill or at least make them wish they were dead," I advised. "She was the first to know."

"Know about what?" Rocky inquired.

"I was answering your question about if Molly knew about Justin," I reiterated. "That's why we are here. That's why she's here. But whatever you do, don't mention it in front of her."

"Oh," Rocky sighed as he walked towards the gym and yelled, "Hey Molly!"

"Hey Rocky!" she screamed back. "I'll be there in a minute let me get a towel."

"OK,"

------

"So what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" I asked as I gave Ape Boy a hug.

"Well, it's lunch time for me and I was going to ask Adam to join me. You guys are more than welcome to come," he offered.

"Sure, I'm game," I accepted. Like Rocky I will not turn down the option to have something to eat.

------

"Chinese, it is," I stated.

As the Asian waitress arrived to our table, she inquired, "What would you like?"

"Hey guys. How about we get the meal where we order six or seven entrees and choose from there," Jason recommended.

"That sounds great," Tommy approved as the rest of us all murmured our agreement.

"How about the sweet and sour shrimp," I began.

"General Tso's chicken," Tommy added.

"Sweet and Sour chicken," Tiffany ordered not looking up from the menu.

"That broccoli, carrot, and beef thing," Rocky said, confused.

"Sesame Chicken." Jason put the menu down on the table.

Leighanne stared at the menu for a few moments still deciding what she wanted. Then like her ranger boyfriend set it down. "Vegetable Medley."

"Sweet and sour pork," came Adam's order.

"Would you like anything to drink as you wait for your meal?" came the accent English reply.

"Tea," Adam requested.

"Sprite," my sister and I said together.

"Coke." Leighanne smiled.

"I'd like a coke as well." Jason set his elbows on the table.

"I'd like a Dr. Pepper," Rocky told the waitress.

It was Tommy's turn. He was either shaking his hand, humming his distaste, or both.

"Tommy, cousin of mine, order something." Silence. "Tommy, this isn't the youth center nor is it Haley's Cyberspace. So just pick something!"

"Strawberry Lemonade." He smiled at the waitress and then moved his eyes in my direction. If looks could kill, I would be dead.

The woman bowed as she took the menus and walked away.

"So are you enjoying your time off, Molly?" Rocky turned his attention to me.

"Yeah, I am. There have been some surprises thought." I noticed everyone hold their breath. "You know with T.J. and Cassie's club and everything." Then I watch as they released said breath as if relieved. "I should talk to them later. It's been a while." Taking a sip of my soda.

------

About six hours later, I was in my home cutting up peppers and such for dinner. I was contemplating on telling my watchers on something I had been thinking about all day. _Ah, what the hell. They're going to find out anyways._

"Guys, I got something important to tell you," I announced. They stopped whatever they were doing and directed their attention on me. "I've been thinking about going, you know, back to work."

"What you just got here or it seems like? You ARE NOT moving back there," Tommy growled. It was an order not a request.

"Tommy, it's my decision. Besides I will still be residing in Angel Grove. I'll be gone while I'm recording. That's it. It's my decision not yours, Tommy, remember that. It's just seems like time anyways," I told him.

"It sounds like a cop out to me," he muttered under his breath as he turned his back to me and comb his hair with his finger out of habit.

"Well, I guess I learned from the best," I snarled as I returned to preparing dinner.

Tiffany came into the kitchen. "Do you need any help?"

"Hmm," was my reply.

"Do you need any help," she repeated.

"Ah, sure if you want to could you put what I've already cut into the pan?" I nodded in the direction of what I was talking about.

"Are you sure about going back to work this suddenly?" she asked softly, getting ready for the deathblow I'm sure.

"Sure about what?" Not looking up and continued to cut the peppers.

"Work, I said," she said, perturbed.

"Oh, Yeah a little." Not_ really interested in this conversation right now, Tiffany._

"OK. Just thought I'd ask and stop shutting us out. We're just trying to help you, Sis!"

"Well who said I need your help?!" Cutting with the knife more furiously.

"Don't bite my head off!" She shouted. She was reaching her point like I was. "Besides you did when you ran off like a little brat not getting their way last night!"

"I was just wanting some time to myself to think about what was going on!" I ranted as I put the knife down onto the cutting board.

'Well, you could have told us that instead of making us worried!"

"The last time I check I was an adult Tiffany which means I don't need to check in with mommy and daddy every five seconds like when I was kid!"

"Then start acting like one!"

I saw red and the next thing I heard was a smacking sound as the palm of my hand landed on my sisters face. Before I knew it someone pulled my hands behind my back and I couldn't remove them. Adam had done the same thing to Tiffany. Having our hand restrained behind our back didn't stop us from lunging at on another. It was kind of hard keep me strength up because every time I pulled and equal amount of force or more kept me back. Soon I just gave up and so did my mini-me.

"Are you done?" the first red inquired.

"For now," I grunted as he let me go.

"Now what the hell was that about?" Tommy roared.

"You heard everything! Why are you asking or did you forget as usual?" I barked at him as I rubbed my wrists.

"Well, you want to know something I partly agree with her." Tommy crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't get me started Tommy. You are prone to acting like a child just as much as I am. Actually all of us in this room who have been rangers are prone to it."

"How?" He wasn't impressed.

"If you haven't thought of it, I'm not going to tell you." I stormed up the stairs and to my bedroom. "Besides if you want know, just ask Ape Boy. He'll give you a clue or two," I yelled before I slammed my bedroom door behind me.


	6. But I Think Its Obvious

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. Saban/Disney does. The only thing I own is the plot and the O.C.'s. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

After I had cooled down a bit, I walked down the steps towards the kitchen to finish making my famous vegetarian chili that the guys were so fond of. I tiptoed into the kitchen and finished my work of cooking the soy meat and cutting the what I needed to put in the pot.

Once I the meal was finished I filled all the bowls with chili and put all seven bowls onto a serving tray. I stepped into the living room and cleared my throat to let them know I was there.

I lifted the tray as if it was a white flag and I was surrendering to them. "Sorry." I smiled, weakly at them. "Forgive me."

"Always," Adam assured as he flashed me a smile and grabbed a bowl of chili. "Thanks for dinner."

"No problem," I replied. "C'mon get your dinner, guys. Tommy, I know you want some, because this is your favorite dish of mine. Rocky, I know that bottomless pit ain't filled yet!" I giggled. "At least be polite enough to take it off my hand, this tray is getting heavy."

The rest of the guys got their dinner and said something to me. Tommy was the last, but he didn't say anything, he just smiled the smile of 'everything's going to be all right.' So in his own way he had either forgotten or forgiven me for everything that has happened.

* * *

**Next Morning**

Tommy didn't leave my house. Well, actually none of them left except Rocky. I picked up my cell and dialed my representative at the record company.

"Hello," a female voice answered. "Sensational Records, how may I help you?"

"Hello, I was wondering if I could speak with Gerald Mavin?" I asked.

"Sure and Who may I tell him that you are?" she replied.

"Molly Johnson," I answered as I scratched the back of my head.

"One moment, please," she requested.

As I waited for Gerald to answer the phone, I gazed around my round for probably the 200 millionth time and tapped my fingers against the night stand next to my bed.

The cheesy music stopped and I heard the booming voice of the man I was trying to reach. "Molly! What a pleasant surprise! What do I owe the pleasure of you calling for?"

"I was wondering when the earliest I can start recording for a new album or at the very least when can we start talking about the concept. Ya know whatever it takes," I explained to him. "I want to get back to work as soon as possible."

"OK," he said as I heard him shuffling through papers. "I'll do what I can and call you back later."

"Awesome," I told him.

"Are you sure you want to do this with you being on break and all?" he inquired, nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I asserted. "It's just time to go back to work. That's all. I'll be waiting for that call. Until then."

"Goodbye," he said, before I pressed the end button on my cell phone.

* * *

**Tommy's POV **(Same time as call above)

"Hey, Brandon," I greeted as I reach my arm behind my head.

"Hey," Brandon greeted back. "Tommy right. Molly's cousin from Angel Grove."

"Yeah." I laughed. "This isn't a social call. It's about Molly."

"Oh," the male singer realized. "What's up?"

"Molly, well, was involved with an incident Justin and she snapped. We couldn't find her for hours. She's still very touchy about the subject," I began.

"Oh," Brandon managed to say.

"That's not all." I sighed and moved my hand from the back of my head to my forehead. "She's going back to work. I think she's running away as quick as she can. It's so bad that she blew up at Tiffany. I guess what I'm trying to say is watch her. Carefully."

"I will, but I don't think she'll like it. After all she is an adult." He sighed.

"I know, but trust me on this one," I advised. "You're going to have to do this."

"Thanks for the heads up," Brandon ascertained.

"No problem," I stated.

**Adam's POV**

There was a slight tapping on the door. Who could that be? Well, considering this is Molly's place probably former teammates. I made my way to the door to open it, but whoever it was already let themselves in.

"Molly!" Carlos called. "It's Cassie and me! Where are you?"

"Hey, Carlos!" I reached out my hand to shake his. "Hey, Cassie! How's everything?"

"Hey Adam!" Carlos clasped his hand with mine. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, since you're here, I guess I could tell you now," I declared. "Follow me."

As I gave the details of the past two days, I watched through the hallway for any signs of Molly and as my former team leader spoke to a relative of Molly's about her. I faced Carlos and Cassie again as I told them what was up. At first there was no change in their blank expression, but then it slowly change to shock.

"Are you sure?" the former pink space ranger asked.

I nodded.

"Whoa," both Carlos and Cassie said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Cassie queried.

"Yeah, really we want to help in anyway we can especially for a teammate," Carlos emphasized as he raked his fingers through his hair.

"Just be there for Molly," I clarified. They arched their eyebrows. "Watch her and help her more than you usually would."

"After what you told us, that's not going to be a problem," Cassie affirmed.

"Yeah, what she said," Carlos agreed.

"So, do you think its true?" Cassie urged as she glanced around the table and playing with the tablecloth, obviously confused.

"About what?" I asked.

"About Justin," she added as she stared at me straight in the eye.

"I think so," I whispered and glanced away from them. Noticing that Tommy was off of the phone and relaxing in one of the chairs. Where's the others? Is Molly still in her room? "We'll just wait and see? But I think its obvious."


	7. Plans Change Part 1

A few months went by and I was working on my new album. It was a more personal album than I was use to working on. By this time, I had cut half the album. Some were angry, some were happy, some were sad, and some cover the past and the present. Even some of the ranger bits. This current album was the only one where I had written all of them.

"Molly, could you try that again?" the producer asked. "This time with a little less emotion."

"Got it!" Sending the thumbs up sign his way, I thought that's easier said than done considering what it's about. Even if I barely admitted it to myself. They were tired of taking breaks from my crying.

Brandon met me outside the New York. I don't mind the company, but he just shows up or asks where I'm going to be and then show up after I'm done. It's beyond annoying now.

"Hey Molly," he greeted, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Hi, Brandon," I said. "Wh-" My phone began to ring. Cassie or Carlos. Both are set to the ring tone of the "Mission Impossible" Theme. It's like they are up to something.

"Hey," I said. Holding my hand. up to Brandon, who was getting impatient and walked towards my car with him in tow.

"Hey, Molly," came the feminine voice of Cassie. "Are you done for the day? When are you coming back home?"

"Yeah, I am done for the day. Soon, with in the next couple days." Unlocking the door I motioned for Brandon to go to the other side. I knew he took a cab here. So, I'm stuck being his chauffer. "I only have one more recording session. Good thing its in L.A. I'm tired of going back and forth between here and A.G., ya know."

"Yeah, I know."

"This past session really took its toll on me," I told her.

Brandon faced me and frowned.

"But otherwise, your good?" Cassie asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, my cousin, Brandon is here," I commented. "I have to take him wherever I go when he's here, because he doesn't know how to bring a car with him."

"Oh," Cassie mumbled.

"Besides I've got plans to be alone tonight. So he better go back to his wife or at the very least get his own room and not bug me," I warned.

"That bad, huh?" Cassie stated.

"Well, kinda, but I know some people that are very close to him in that regard." I teased. They aren't as bad as he is or its just that I'm not around them right now.

"I got to go," Cassie started. "Carlos and I have plans. Talk to you later, OK?"

"Yeah, later, Cassie," I said before I closed my phone to end the call.

I parked in front of a gas pump at a local gas station.

"Why are we stopping?" Brandon asked.

"I'm filling the tank and getting something to eat," I answered. "Would you like anything?"

"No," he responded, emotionless.

"All right." I shrugged it off.

Walking into gas mart, not paying attention to where I was going I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," both of us managed to say after it happened.

"Molly!" the familiar male voice said.

"Yeah," I said, rudely. "What's it to you?"

"It's Josh," he answered, happily. He ignored my attitude. "Josh Wilhelm."

Looking up at the face of the guy I bumped into, I knew who it was.

"Josh?" I yelled, jumping into his arms. "Oh my God! It's so good to see you."

Returning the hug, he said, "Its good to see you, too! What are you doing here?"

"Refueling the tank," I said in a matter of fact way as my stomach growled. "In more than one way."

Laughing at my joke, he managed to say, "Not that. What are you doing in New York?"

"OH, duh!" I smiled. "Working on an album."

"I thought you were on break." Cocking his head to the side as he brushed his fingers through his short already ruffled hair.

"I was, but I was going crazy," I admitted as I gravitated towards the food in the joint.

"You always were the one who couldn't sit still for too long. You always had to do something." Smiling at me again.

"Yeah," I smiled and blushed. Little did he know part of the reason I couldn't sit still this time. "How did you know I was on break? I mean, you always seem so busy that you wouldn't pay attention to what's going on in the pop world."

"I'm never too busy to pay attention to what is going on in lives of my favorite people," he confessed, turning his face away.

"Oh," I looked away as well to grab a tuna sandwich, a cup of fruit, and a couple turkey sandwiches from the deli.

"Molly," he cleared his throat. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, I don't," I told him. "Why?"

"Because now you do," he asserted. "And you there's no getting out of this."

_Damn, _I thought. Smiling all the while, even though I was planning to wallow in self-pity tonight. "OK."

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"I'm staying at the Holiday Inn," I told him.

"All right," he said. "Pick you up at six."

"OK."

"See you then."

I watched him as he walked out. What the hell just happened? I was in a state of shock from the store all the way to the car.

Brandon asked after coming back into the car from putting gas in it, "What's up with you?"

"I bumped into an old friend," I said, vaguely.

"And?" he pushed.

"And what?" I glared at him.

"What happened? Was it good? Was it bad?"

"It was just shocking that's all." Still in a daze as I grabbed a piece of fruit and started to munch.

Brandon stared at all the food. "I told you I didn't want any food."

"It isn't for you. Its for me."

"You eat like a pregnant woman. No wonder by the time you were 24 you boobs had double in size and had to wear bigger pants!"

"Shut up, Brandon. I have a perfectly good reason why I eat this much and I had another growth spurt in my early twenties. Look it up. Women are told to wait until they are thirty before they go for reduction, because they have the chance of growing again or have kids." Glowering at him. "Besides, I'm still able to do stuff I did before without any trouble and at least you don't see my rib cage from starving myself.'

"Sorry," he said. "You're right. Dating a mutual friend of ours didn't help."

"You got that right," I huffed.

As we walked to my room after finding his, Brandon started to speak again.

"Hey Molly, do you want to hang out with me this evening?"

"No, I can't," I replied as I unlocked the door. "I have plans tonight."

"But earlier you didn't."

"Plans change," I answered.

Brandon just stood there as if he didn't know what to do. "Molly, are you sure? I mean its kinda sudden."

"Brandon, I don't know what's crawled up your ass lately, but I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself. The sooner you realize that the better." Brandon's eyes widen to the size of saucers. "I'm not as fragile as everyone seems to think. If I want to go out with a friend guy or girl, I can if I choose. Now are coming in or standing in the door way." He took to long to decide and I slammed the door in his face.

Leaning against the door and sliding downing, I realized that I let my emotions get the better of me, but I'm just sick and tired of my treating my like a porcelain doll. Breathing deeply to calm down, thinking of this evening, I began to smile, but then the panic set in. I didn't know what to wear tonight. The thought of going out freaked me out even if it was with an old friend. Was it a date or was it just to friends? I didn't know. That got me hyperventilating


	8. Plans Change Part 2

Thirty minutes later, I called some of my girly girlfriends from my ranger days. Reason being, I had no idea of what to wear. Even though I'm famous, I really have absolutely no idea of what to wear. Sure, I have some ideas, but I am an adult tomboy. I only wear dresses when I have to or I have a passing whim, which is not often.

Waiting for Kat, Ashley, and Tanya to arrive and help me. Granted the only fashionista among them was really Ashley with her making her own clothes, but I trusted the other two girls as well. The other reason is that they were all in New York. Kat and the RBC had a ballet performance, Tanya had a few concerts, and Ashley was shadowing some big fashion mogul.

"So," Kat began as she paced the floor after they arrived. "What's the emergency?"

"I need some advice," I admitted, sheepishly as I stared at all three of the woman before me.

"What kind?" Ashley asked, smirking as if she knew.

"I bumped into an old friend and he wants me to go out with tonight." I smiled, nervously.

"Like a date?" Kat asked while the other girls' eyes bugged out from surprise.

"Maybe. I don't know," I mumbled, not keeping eye contact while I was pacing back and forth. "That's why I asked you guys over. I don't know what to do!" I broke down, hysterically to the point of starting to hyperventilate. "You know, I haven't been on a date in years."

"Not since _**Darry**_," Kat mocked as she twirled her arms in the air.

"Shut up, Kat!" I protested, throwing the nearest pillow at her, which the ballerina caught, laughing as she did.

The woman with honey brown hair stepped forward. "So, which old friend is it?"

"Josh Wilhelm!" I shrieked, not containing myself at all.

"Wow, Girl," Tanya added. "You hit the jackpot! No wonder you need help." She grabbed me into a hug.

"Yeah, Tanya." I pulled away, feeling guilty.

"Come on." Ashley entwined with mine. "Let's go find the perfect outfit for tonight."

Kat joined me on the other side, giggling as she did. "Yes. Let's give her a look to die for!"

Kat's laughter was infectious. Before any of us knew, we were all laughing.

By the time they were done with me I was wearing a red, sleeveless, corset style, V-cut shirt that dipped around my breasts, and a knee length, aubergine colored skirt. We decided that I would just use natural tones for makeup. I didn't want to look like a doll. Ashley helped me with my hair, but only with the straight iron and put it up in a light green claw clip in the shape of a butterfly. Keeping part of my hair out with long bangs falling onto the right side of my face for a more dramatic effect, even though they knew it drove me crazy.

The girls, mostly Ashley, circled around me. Looking at me as if I was a piece of meat, all the girls nodded their heads.

"Is this what you've been hiding underneath the entire time?" Kat asked, smirking as she clutched her right arm and leaned on it. She was in awe.

After we agreed that we were done, Ashley said, "You look great, Molly. I mean it. By the way, I have something for you. Go to that paper bag I brought and take a peak in it."

She waited as I did what she asked. Pulling out two jackets, both the same style and about knee length, but different colors. One was a vibrant red and the other was a beautiful purple. Almost the same shade as the skirt.

"They're beautiful, Ashley!" I complimented. "Are both coats mine?"

"Yes," she answered, smiling as she did. "Call those jackets and the outfit an early birthday present, Ok?"

"Thanks, Ash." Pulling her into a hug as I did.

"Knock 'em dead," Ashley stated as withdrew from the hug. "Isn't that right, girls."

"Have fun," Kat said, as she pulled me into a hug for what seemed the thousandth time that night. "And you're welcome."

"Have fun," Tanya echoed. "Besides, you're the only one who isn't either attached or have any figment of a love life in this group."

"Gee, thanks, Tanya," I commented, scoffing before I added, "Just remind me of that. All the good male rangers are taken or related to me. So, I have to go out with civilians."

"Hey," Kat said, still holding onto me. "One of us has to do the dirty work."

"Et tu, Katherine?" I said as I jokingly clutching my heart.

Joking around with my friend alleviated some of my fears and nerves about that night.


End file.
